REGRET
by Michelle Jung
Summary: [MINJAE FANFICTION] "Boo, sebaiknya kita sudahi saja hubungan terlarang ini. Kau namja dan aku namja. Tidak seharusnya kita bersama." Ucap yunho dingin. "Hanya karena aku namja jadi kau memutuskan hubungan kita bear?" Jaejoong berbicara dengan lirih.


**FANFICTION**

**REGRET**

**JUNG YUNHO - KIM JAEJOONG - SHIM CHANGMIN**

**Hurt/BoyLover/OneShot/Typo**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Boo, sebaiknya kita sudahi saja hubungan terlarang ini. Kau namja dan aku namja. Tidak seharusnya kita bersama." Ucap yunho dingin.

"Hanya karena aku namja jadi kau memutuskan hubungan kita bear?" Jaejoong berbicara dengan lirih.

"Ini salah jae. Mengertilah. Aku tidak bisa lagi seperti ini. Jika kita berlanjut. Kita akan semakin mengecewakan banyak orang. Orangtua ku, orangtua mu dan keluarga besar Jung. Kau tahu kan jae bahwa..."

"Geumanhae... nan arrayo jung yunho ssi." Jaejoong memotong dengan dingin perkataan yunho, dia tidak ingin mendengar kata - kata yang akan semakin menyakiti hatinya.

"Jae, tolong lah mengerti diri ku jae. Jangan egois. Jangan..."

"Aku tahu jung yunho. Tidak perlu kau lanjutkan lagi. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa dulu yang mengejar ku adalah dirimu. Yang menyatakan cinta dahulu adalah dirimu. Yang membuat ku menjadi gay menjijikan seperti itu adalah dirimu. Dan sekarang yang membuang diri ku adalah kau juga Jung!" Jaejoong berbicara dengan nada yang ditekan kan dan sambil menatap jung yunho dengan tajam.

"..."

"Kelak, jika kita bertemu lagi. Baik dikehidupan sekarang ataupun yang akan datang. Anggaplah kita tidak pernah saling mengenal. Mulai detik ini, kita adalah orang asing. Selamat tinggal... jung!" Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menjauh dari jung yunho yang masih menatap punggung mantan kekasihnya itu.

Yunho dengan segala ketampanan, kharisma dan kekayaannya jatuh kepada seorang kim jaejoong. Seorang namja cantik dari kalangan atas sama seperti dirinya. Namun karena kehormatan keluarganya, dia memutuskan jaejoong. Ya, darah lebih kental daripada air bukan? Keluarga memang segala nya, apalagi keluarga terpandang seperti keluarga Jung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tujuh tahun berlalu, kenangan pahit sudah diganti dengan lembaran baru yang penuh dengan cinta dan kebahagiaan.

Kim Jaejoong. Seorang gay yang dibuang oleh keluarganya sejak menjalin hubungan dengan jung yunho dua tahun lalu dan itu pun tanpa yunho tahu. Jaejoong rela dibuang dan dicoret dari daftar keluarganya karena penyimpangan seksualnya. Pengorbanan yang begitu besar yang ternyata sia - sia saja.

"Baby ah~ kau melamun lagi kan?" Dekapan hangat dari seseorang yang mengobati hatinya yang terluka selama ini.

"Ya aish kau ini. Aku ini lebih tua dari mu. Panggil aku hyung. Ish!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir pink miliknya karena kesal.

"Haha... hanya dalam mimpi mu saja sayanggg... seminggu lagi kau akan menjadi nyonya shim. Jadi aku tidak perlu memanggil hyung lagi." Goda changmin.

"Huh... kau menyebalkan shim. Aku ngambek pada mu." Jaejoong lalu melepaskan pelukan changmin dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah mereka.

Setelah kejadian pahit tujuh tahun lalu, jaejoong memutuskan untuk pindah ke Thailand. Disana dia akhirnya bertemu dengan Shim Changmin. Pria yang kurang dari seminggu lagi kan menjadi suaminya.

Mereka bertemu disalah satu club gay terkenal di Thailand. Pemilik club itu adalah sahabat karib changmin yaitu Cho Kyuhyun yang pastinya dia juga seorang gay. Kyuhyun sudah menikah dengan seorang namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin yang kini berganti nama menjadi Cho Sungmin. Orangtua mereka berdua pun sama - sama orang tersohor di Negeri Gingseng itu, tapi karena cinta, apapun akan mereka hadapi dan akhirnya mereka bisa berakhir dengan happy ending.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma~" sapa changmin ramah.

"Hey kau anak nakal. Kemana saja selama ini eoh?" Tanya heechul sambil memeluk tubuh keponakan tercintanya.

"Hehe mianhe ahjumma. Kau tahu kan aku sibuk di Bangkok untuk membangun perusahaan disana."

"Hmm~ arraseo arraseo. Lalu gadis cantik ini siapa?" Tanya heechul penasaran melihat keponakannya menggandeng tangan jaejoong.

"Ah mianhe ahjumma. saya ini namja dan nama saya kim jaejoong." Jaejoong membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Na...namja? Chang, jangan bilang kau itu.. kau itu..."

"Ne ahjumma aku sama seperti siwon jushi dan yun hyung." Jawab changmin tanpa beban dan jangan lupakan senyum kekanakannya itu.

Heechul terdiam. Lalu tidak lama dia tersenyum kepada jaejoong.

"Duduklah dulu. Ahjumma akan memanggil ahjushi mu dan hyung mu ne. Anggap rumah sendiri jaejoong ssi" heechul kemudia masuk ke dalam mansion megah milik suaminya. Karena tadi dia kebetulan sedang ada ditaman samping, jadilah heechul yang menyambut, bukannya maid.

.

.

.

.

"Kau datang min? Selamat datang kembali keponakan ku." Siwon berjalan mendekati changmin dan memeluknya erat.

"Ahjushi begitu merindukan ku eoh? Haha..."

"Hei anak nakal! Kau kembali juga akhirnya." Sesosok pria tampan dengan kulit tan yang sexy menuruni tangga menuju changmin dan siwon berada.

"Yunho hyung~" teriak changmin dengan suara 6 oktafnya.

Deg! 'Yun...ho'

"Min suara mu itu aish!" Yunho mendekati changmin yang sudah melepaskan pelukkannya dari siwon.

"Hehe mian hyung, kelepasan deh." Jawab changmin dengan cengirannya yang khas.

"Ayo sudah, duduklah yun, min" lerai heechul.

Changmin pun kembali duduk disamping jaejoong Dan yunho duduk disofa single disamping changmin. Sedangkan siwon dan heechul duduk didepan changmin dan jaejoong.

"Ok karena kalian sudah berkumpul jadi aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu. Namja disamping ku adalah kim jaejoong. Dia akan menjadi istri ku dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku mohon restu dari kalian." Ucap changmin sambil tersenyum.

"Kim...jaejoong?" Yunho merapalkan nama seseorang yang dari dulu ingin dia lupakan. Dia lalu melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk diam disamping changmin.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma ahjushi yunho ssi. Kim jaejoong imnida." Jaejoong berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Kim jaejoong. Kau..." yunho terperangah melihat jaejoong

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya changmin bingung. Siwon dan heechul pun bingung melihat reaksi yunho saat melihat calon 'istri' sepupunya ini.

"Ne kami sudah saling kenal min. Kami adalah..."

"Kami adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Karena keadaan kami berpisah." Ucap yunho sambil menatap wajah jaejoong yang kaget dengan pernyataan yunho. Tidak hanya jaejoong yang kaget dengan kata - kata yunho, tapi changmin serta kedua orangtua yunho.

"Jae? Hyung? Kalian?" Changmin shock.

"Yunho apa maksud mu?" Tanya siwon

"Yun, jadi jaejoong... dia... oh astaga..." heechul kehabisan kata - kata.

"Ne eomma, dia lah namja yang ku cintai sejak dulu bahkan sampai sekarang. Hanya karena ancaman eomma, aku terpaksa harus meninggalkan dirinya." Ucap yunho datar.

"Yunho... Jaejoong maafkan ahjumma karena meminta yunho untuk meninggalkan mu. Sejak kalian berpisah. Yunho seperti mayat hidup dan tertekan oleh keegoisan ahjumma jae."

Jaejoong memegang tangan changmin dengan erat. Jaejoong bingung harus menjawab apa. Ini terlalu mendadak buatnya.

"Baby" suara tenor nan lembut itu terdengar ditelinga jaejoong. Ia pun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara.

"Ne ahjumma gwaenchana, itu sudah lama terjadi. Sekarang aku sudah memiliki changmin. Bukan sebagai pelampiasan melainkan sebagai orang yang ku cintai. Cinta ku pada changmin lebih besar daripada cinta ku pada yunho dulu ahjumma." Ucap jaejoong sambil menatap mata changmin lembut dan penuh cinta. Ah jangan lupakan juga senyum cantik yang jaejoong berikan untuk changmin.

"Boo..." ucap yunho lirih dan menatap jaejoong dengan penuh luka.

"Jae tapi..."

"Biarkan jaejoong bahagia dengan changmin. Kau yang dulu terlalu egois memisahkan yunho dan jaejoong. Dan sekarang kau mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama chullie? Memisahkan jaejoong dengan changmin? Bukan seperti itu cara mu menebus kesalahan mu dulu." Ucap siwon bijak

Semua orang menatap siwon dan mendengarkan tiap perkataan bijak dari siwon. Yunho mendengar tapi pandangannya kosong. Heechul juga mendengarkan kata-kata suaminya dengan kepala tertunduk. Dan pasangan ini pun mendengarkan dengan senyum diwajah mereka.

"Yunho bukan anak kandung ahjumma jae, dia anak dari pacar ahjushi yang seorang namja. Karena perjodohan kami menikah. Sampai akhirnya suatu hari ahjushi membawa yunho ke mansion ini dan bilang bahwa yunho akan menjadi anak kami. Semua orang tahu bahwa yunho anak ku. Ahjumma pun menyayangi dia seperti anak ku sendiri. Tapi saat tahu bahwa yunho menjalin cinta dengan seorang namja. Kenangan menyakitkan dulu berputar diotak ahjumma. Sakit hati dan dendam menyeruak didada ahjumma. Hiks" jelas heechul.

"Ahjumma..." ucap jaejoong prihatin

"Chullie ah... geumanhe..." siwon memeluk heechul dan mendekapnya erat. Siwon sudah mencoba mencintai heechul dan itu berhasil.

"Eomma sudah lah. Benar kata appa. Bukan seperti ini seharusnya eomma memperbaiki semua. Boo... bisa kah kau memberikan ku maaf dan sebuah ciuman perpisahan?" Tanya yunho penuh harap.

"Tapi..." jawab jaejoong ragu sambil melihat changmin

"Lakukan lah baby, ini untuk yang terakhirnya bukan?" Changmin tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pipi jaejoong.

Yunho kemudian berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumahnya dan jaejoong mengikutinya dari belakang dengan perasaan yang kacau. Dia benar - benar sudah berpaling dari yunho. Kenapa yunho malah membuatnya sulit seperti ini?

Mereka sudah berdiri dipinggir kolam renang.

Greb! Yunho langsung mendekap jaejoong dengan erat. Jaejoong terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Dengan ragu, jaejoong memeluk balik yunho.

Sekitar lima belas menit mereka terdiam sambil memeluk. Yunho kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Jaejoong menatap yunho teduh.

"Jae, saranghae~ Chup~" yunho akhirnya mencium jaejoong. Hanya menempelkan bibir nya saja. Yunho menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman terakhir mereka ini. Jaejoong hanya memandang yunho dalam diam. Jaejoong tidak akan goyah. Dia ingin melepaskan masa lalunya dan menyambut masa depannya dengan changmin.

Merasa jaejoong tidak membalas ciumannya, yunho pun membuka matanya dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir manis jaejoong.

"Jae... Aku..."

"Cukup yun. Jangan minta maaf atau menyalahkan diri mu lagi. Semua sudah terjadi dan berlalu. Aku juga sudah mendengar kebenarannya. Aku sudah memaafkan mu. Maaf aku sekarang egois, aku hanya ingin bahagia bersama changmin. Jadi tolong lepaskan aku. Terima kasih karena masih mencintai ku." ucap jaejoong menyela omongan yunho lalu.

Jaejoong bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah dan memeluk changmin.

"Kajja min kita pulang. Aku tidak ingin berlama - lama lagi disini." jaejoong memeluk erat changmin.

"Ne baby. Kajja..." sambil masih memeluk changmin. Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar rumah setelah sebelumnya mereka pamit terlebih dahulu pada tuan rumah.

Mereka sudah memasuki mobil changmin. Jaejoong melihat keluar jendela dan melihat yunho yang juga kini melihatnya dari balik jendela kamarnya. Yunho menangis sambil menatapnya. Jaejoong pun menatapnya dengan pandangan minta maaf.

'Good bye my lover' ucap keduanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Gaje banget yah...? Biarlah... Hehehe...

Boleh aku minta review nya? Gomawo...


End file.
